Time to Time
by Kiri711
Summary: Tao Sander's always put her family before herself so when she suddenly finds herself thrown into the world of heroes, she'll do everything she can to get home but what happens when she finds herself having feelings towards a certain bird? Will she finally put herself first? Rated T for later. RobinXOC Story begins in the the 31st century and will travel to the 21st.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Recently I got into Young Justice and as you guys know I love Legion of Superheroes.  
Even though I'm writing this story, LOSH Season 3 will continue they are in alternate universes. This story will be taking place in Season 1 of LOSH and the right after New Years in YJ. I also want to give a big thanks to my first ever Beta Reader Sweet Gone. Thank you so much. **

* * *

This was starting to become a daily routine for Tao Sanders. Waking up to find her parents already off to work for the day, waking up both her young and older siblings, going to school. Then to have ballet class before finally heading home. Only to find another fight between her mother and father. This one definitely one of the worst.

"Can't you spend one night with your family? I come home early, just to cook dinner. And now you're telling me you already ate?! You could have at least called and told me!" She heard her mother scream, just before she could turn the knob of the door.

"Your seriously getting that upset?" Her father paused for a moment. "Since when do you come home to cook dinner?! I can honestly count, the number of times you've come home 'just' to cook dinner. Our kids would be fine… since they know how to cook dinner for themselves!" Her father yelled right back. She knew that if she interrupted, that they would force her to choose a side. And thus bringing the rest of their siblings into the argument. Which was not a good idea; they already had enough stress.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, she headed towards the comic book store right across the park. This was the only place Tao felt she could be herself, no one ever judged her or questioned why she was there. She always had a feeling, that somewhere out there, maybe not on this planet, or even in this universe, the heroes were real in the comics were real.

The owner of the shop kept the place open late, so all she really needed to do was hide there till her parents went to bed. This was something no thirteen years old should have to deal with on a weekly, correction, daily basis, not that there was much that could be done by her, or any of her siblings.

As she was in the store, she pulled out her old, beat up smart phone, a grin taking place on her lips. A selfie of her brothers took up the screen. Her older brothers, Dolan and Doyle looked identical as they grinned widely, taking up most of the photo, her younger sister, Killian, was squishing through her brothers, strands of her dark, red hair strayed across her face and seemed to blend in with Dolan and Doyle's. She saw herself tightly hugging her younger brother, Hayato. The two of them had pick up more traits from their Korean mother, while her other three siblings managed to get they're Irish father's red hair. Tao seemed to be the odd one, standing out, while all her other siblings had her mother's dark brown eyes. She gained her father's sharp, beautiful, dark green eyes.

She finally looked up and found herself alone in the park, which wasn't too unusual, what was unusually was the strange portal like thing that laid open in front of her.

She looked cautiously around before walking towards it, not really knowing what to expect. Her eyes gazed deep into the bright purple swirls, leaving an uncomfortable knot deep in the pit of her stomach. She decided she had seen enough, so, she began to back away. Oddly, or, maybe by fate, a cat had laid down behind her, and as she stepped back, she stepped on the poor thing's tail. It let out a cry, scarying Tao. She jumped forward, to get out of its way, only to be swept up by the portal.

"Perfect." Tao thought to herself as she slowly fell through and watched it close behind her.

"But for now, life's more fun with a little mystery." Said Superman to Brainy with a grin on his face. As he finished his sentence another portal opened. Superman prepared to punch whatever force came through that portal.

"Wait!" Brainy exclaimed as the others began to close in on the portal ready to pounce.

"What'd mean wait Brainy? It's Draxx's portal!" Lighting Lad yelled. Brainy held out his hand and did a quick scan of the portal.

"It may look like his portal, same temporal disturbance but it looks like it's opening up from a different dimension?" He said as he put his hand back at his side.

"Is that even possible?" Superman asked his computerized friend.

"Quite so, in fact there are multiple dimensions of earth in given worlds." Brainy tried to explain to his friends. Though most of them looked more confused than before. Saturn Girl was definitely picking up something from it.

"I'm definitely picking up something…human?" Everyone looked to her.

"Why the pause?"

"Well when I first sensed it, it was completely human but now, I'm sensing something I've never sensed before." Brainy stood in front of the portal scanning it once again.

"She's right. I'm getting something other than human from it." They heard a static come from it as they began to back away a black blob came hurdling out of the portal. Slamming into Brainy and send it and Brainy into the wall opposite the portal.

"What in the..." Was all any of them said. They looked at the small figure lying beside Brainy on the ground. The black blob now looked human, her long brown hair scattered across the ground. Her tanned skin as far as Clark could tell was the color of someone of Asian descent.

"You okay Brainy?" Lighting Lad asked as he helped the smaller Coluan up.

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about our guest." She had begun to strew, her deep green eyes widen quickly, before any of them could blink she was on her feet and running, Superman quickly cut off her path, it was only when he realized where she was headed that he felt guilty. She had been trying to get back to the portal but thanks to his interference her way out had vanished.

When Tao saw the portal close any strength she had had left her. Her legs gave out on her forcing her to rely on Superman….wait Superman? She looked up to double check what she saw, it was true a younger version of Superman supported her weight.

Her mind quickly registered where she was, all the advance tech but a young Superman was here making this…  
"The Legion of Superheroes?" Everyone in the room quickly looked to her. Brainy walked towards her.

"How do you know this?" The girl stopped looking around and looked to Brainy. Her grin widened but quickly hides itself away. The girl was obviously very shy.

"Umm well I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Lighting Lad was starting to get irritated but before he could snap, Saturn Girl stepped in.

"What's your name?" The girl quickly looking at everyone in the room including Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl who had both been standing slight off to the side since she had come.

"My… my names Tao. Tao Sanders." Detaching herself from Superman who still stood beside her so she wouldn't collapse. "I'm from an Earth still in 21st century but an alternate universe. On my earth you all don't exist beyond the pages of books and a TV screen." Timber Wolf decide to ask the next question.

"Then who fights all the super villains?" She looked around the group with a sigh Tao answered.

"We don't have super villains. We have humans who do bad things, like terrorist and serial murders."

"Sounds like paradise compared to here" Lighting Lad sighed, earning him a smack to the back of the head by Phantom Girl.

"It does sound like it doesn't it, but it my world the balance is definitely off. But it isn't important to you guys you have your world to protect and I've got people I need to protect back on mine.." Turning to Brainy. "So if you'd be so kind as to open the portal back up so I can go home." Brainy couldn't meet Tao's eyes.

"Ummm, well see…" Lighting Lad finally answered for them.

"We can't." Tao looked at Lighting Lad and chuckled.

"Great joke Lighting Lad but seriously I need to get home." She continued to chuckle until she finally looked all the others faces, she then realized he wasn't joking. She suddenly felt the weight of what was happening came crashing down on her all at once. She was in an alternate universe with no way home. Her family would have no idea where she was or had went. That was when everything went black.

* * *

**I hope this grabbed your guys attention. My plan is to update once a week sometimes twice if im lucky. **

**I plan to do a three arc series depending on home popular it gets **

**Arc 1- Based In season one of LOSH and second Year of YJ**

**Arc 2- Based in after season 2 of both LOSH and YJ**

**Arc 3- Based practically during but mostly after the movie Son of Batman.**

**But its all up to you guys cause if you guys don't like the story, the story can't go on. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, Here it is Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Always forget this, If I owned either LOSH or YJ. My characters would end up with Robin and Brainy lol. So nope i dont own it.**

* * *

When Tao first began to wake up all that ran through her head was; "That was some dream." Maybe she shouldn't go to the comic book store before bed, but as she begin to stir she realized she couldn't remember going to the comic store let alone going home and going to bed. As she bolted up right in bed and turn to look out the window it was then that her mind decide.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't just a dream. But, but, that means…" She felt the tears build up in her eyes. She hastily fished her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the photo that lit up her screen background. Dolan, Doyle, Killian and Hayato…would they be worried about her? Would her parents even notice she was gone? All the questions left her mind as she heard the door slid open revealing a green boy with a plate of food. He wore a purple jumpsuit and had the Brainiac insignia printed on his forehead and the upper part of his suit. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been until he had brought the food with him.

Brainy was a bit startled to see Tao already walk. Considering the girl fell over like a bag of bricks when the information finally set in. He felt terrible for her; the way she had looked at him, all her faith seemingly in him. Not a shred of doubt; he could barely think right.

He wished to make her feel as comfortable as possible. So when Saturn Girl suggested bringing her food. He had offered to take it to her, surprising almost everyone. With the exception of Saturn Girl and Superman.

"Your awake that's good," He said as he walked up to the side of her bed. He heard her stomach growl as her face reddened deeply.

"I figured that might be the case, so I brought food." Placing the tray down in front of her, the tray contained a bowl of tomato soup, a piece of what Tao would guess was garlic bread from the smell and a simple cup of water. "Saturn Girl did not know what your preferred so she made this off a simple guess. Hopefully it suits you."

"Thank you, that's very kind. Where are the others?" She sat on the edge of the bed and began eating. It was quite good; it seemed odd to her that Saturn Girl could cook so well. But she ate anyway.

"Saturn girl is in the control room, Timber Wolf is checking out a disturbance across town with Bouncy Boy and Superman and Phantom Girl accompanied Lighting Lad to the Galactic Games." He replied to Tao, his gaze locked on her.

Tao noticed Brainy observing her with a surprised expression. She wasn't that much of a slob when eating, was she?

"Umm is something wrong?" She asked him as she sat her fork jumped back a little when she looked to him.

"Uh well…" With a heavy sigh he looked straight at her. "I am sorry." Tao was taken aback by his sudden apology.

"You don't need to…"

"Yes, I do. Your trapped in a world completely different to your own. You looked to me as your way home you put all your trust in me to find your way back and….I completely let you down." Brainy bowed his head. Tao was stunned she knew Brainy could be more human than most robots but this was even more human than she thought possible.

Before Tao or Brainy knew it, Tao had wrapped her arms around Brainy in a comforting hug. It shocked Brainy, not exactly sure what he should do so he simply stood there awkwardly. When Tao finally realized how awkward she was making Brainy feel, she quickly pulled away.

"I am sorry, Brainy, it's just when you apologized for something out of your control, you made me think of my two younger siblings and I always comfort them that way…I really didn't mean to make you feel awkward." Brainy watched her awkwardly fumble over her words. He thought it might be best to just get off the topic.

"So you have younger siblings?" Brainy asked.

"Yea, I'm actually middle child of five." Tao saw Brainy's eyes widen at the statement she let out a chuckle before showing him the photo on her cellphone.

"Those are my older two brothers, Dolan and Doyle, as you can see they're twins. Something that runs in my dad's family I'm told. My younger sister, Killian, and finally my little brother, Hayato. " Brainy looked at all the smiling faces.

"You have an interesting variety of names." Brainy stated, looking at the picture. Tao simply shrugged the words off her shoulders.

"I think it has to do with what genes we pick up more of, as you can tell Hayato and I have more of our Korean mother's genes, while Doyle, Dolan and Killian have my father's Irish red hair. I assume my parents made a deal any kids born with more of my father's traits get an Irish name while those with my mother's get more oriental names." Brainy looked into her greyish green eyes. He looked to the photo once more noticing only she carried the greyish green eyes while the rest of her siblings inherited the dark brown.

"I'd say you got a pretty strong trait of your father's."

"How'd you guess?" Tao questioned.

"Hypothetically, green eyes are a trait seen more in some one of Irish descent then someone of Korean descent."

"Haha you got me there." A grin took over on her face as she talked.

Brainy notice something about Tao and was somewhat afraid to bring it up but seeing how approachable she was, he decided to chance it.

"I notice whenever you say your mother or father you scrunch up your nose. Kind of like you don't get along with them." Brainy asked as he stood up. Tao knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"It's not that I don't get along with them. It's…they've always been busy people. We never really had a lot of family time.. and now they've started fighting; well, not physically but verbally. Lately one of their favorite things to do is drag me and my siblings into it. Making us picks sides, Mom's right, Dad's right. Sometimes it's not worth being at the house."

"Then, why do you want to go back so badly?" Brainy asked. Tao smiled at him. To anyone outside the situation getting sent through a portal to another world with no way home would be just what they needed but Tao knew where she was needed.

"Because like New Metropolis needs you guys, my siblings need me. Doyle and Dolan and in the tenth grade next year they'll really need to focus for their last two years of school and Killian and Hayato are too young to have to worry about what my parents argue about at least with me there, I can take the edge off of the rest of my siblings." Brainy began to see what Tao was saying.

"So if your parents try to drag one of your siblings into a fight of theirs…."

"I am willing to jump in it at least gives my siblings enough time to get out of the house or to their rooms. It's my responsibility."

"Why?" Brainy asked, tilting his head to one side.

"…Because fate has a funny way of showing caring." Brainy looked to see tears beading up in her eyes as she tried to hide it.

"I promise Tao, I'll find a way to send you home. No matter how long it takes." He said, his facial features growing stern.

"I trust you, Brainy, but at the same time, I'm going to enjoy my time here; I mean how often does a girl get to go to another universe and meet some of her childhood heroes." She noticed slightly redden Brainy. "Now come on, I've always wanted to see the inside of this building." As she rushed out the door with Brainy in tow.

Brainy had been debating whether they should set her up with her own place until they found her a way home but this might be more fun.


	3. Author's Notice

** Hey there guys, I just wanted to tell you guys about a couple things.**

** Firstly, I realize I have three stories going to side by side.**

** -LOSH Season 3 (LOSH) **

** -Time to Time (LOSH, YJ Crossover)**

** -Operation: In Her Eyes (YJ, Cybersix Crossover)**

**I should explain. All three of these are different universes**

** Time to time takes place in a universe where Superman went to the future as a young adult as well as the young justice. This one is harder to explain.**

** Operation: In Her Eyes. Takes place a couple months after new years and five years after the end of Cybersix.**

** LOSH Season 3 is taking place after the original show.**

** Second, I just recently started College and am taking 5 course as well as working a little above part time but I plan to continue writing I plan on updating four stories on a monthly basis. **

** Week 1- Time to Time**

** Week 2- LOSH Season 3**

** Week 3- Operation in her Eyes.**

** Week 4- Teen Titans South Go! **

**All my other stories for now will be on hiatus, once I finish a story is finished on here. Since Operation in her eyes isn't going to be longer then 13 chapters. Once one is finished I will pick another story to take its place.**

**I apologize to anyone following my other stories.**

** Also I know a lot of you are not gonna wanna hear this with how long you have been following but recently I took on a Beta Reader for LOSH Season 3 and after she read it, she suggested I start a new. Which i agreed with because i recently kinda lost my notebook that I had my original idea written down, and with so much happening i can't remember again. I apologize to all my followers but i promise you will absolutely love the rewrite and I've mostly already have it planned out with the Help of my Beta Reader, BlackWingedTraveler. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. My plan has changed for now im going to focus on this and In Her Eyes. **

**IHE Shouldn't take me too long i only plan for it to be 13 chapters long**

**Anyway here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer *I do not own Young Justice or Legion of Superheroes If i did...you know what i dont wish to scar you all.**

* * *

Tao had indeed enjoyed the tour of the Legion HQ; it was every bit as amazing as she had seen in the show. One thing she couldn't wrap her mind around was why she was here during this time. She had watched this back when the show had aired in two-thousand and six; she decided not to ask Brainy about it. Feeling she would be left more confused than have more answers.

As they enter the common room, where Computo stood in the middle, they found Superman, Phantom Girl and a very tempered Lighting Lad sitting on the couch.

"How did it go?" Brainy asked. Tao feeling bad because she knew exactly what happened.

"I ran into my frickin' brother and Superman and Phantom Girl stopped the Fatal Five. Just please tell me there's a mission." Tao saw a small picture of sand beside Lighting Lad's head it looked like a photo of his brother, Ayla and himself, She quickly rubbed her eyes and it vanished, Maybe simply her imagination. Brainy was about to tell him no, when Saturn Girl turned away from Computo.

"Well it's not much but there's a satellite reading coming in. It's going to in and out something about a storm. I think we should maybe check it out." The others nodded. Just then Timber Wolf and Bouncy Boy came back in.

"Does anyone else want to patrol with me? I may have accidentally kicked Bouncy Boy in ball form off a building and now he won't patrol with me." Tao held back a laugh. accidentally, sure if that's how he wanted to put it. Phantom Girl answered.

"Sure, Bouncy Boy can switch me on this mission, sounds kind of like a snoozer anyway."

Before anyone could argue Phantom Girl fled with Timber Wolf in pursuit. Lighting Lad turn back to the group.

"What are we going to do with her? I hate to say it but we can't just leave her here."

"Why don't I just come along, Phantom Girl said it sounded like a snoozer so I shouldn't be in any danger." Tao answered. Everyone looked among themselves before looking to Saturn Girl.

"It does look like it's coming from an abandon satellite; there shouldn't be any really danger. For all we know it could just be an extremely old transmission just finding its way here now. So long as she understands the danger, I see no reason she can't come along."

"Besides, we can't leave her here alone. There's a more likely chance she'll be attacked here in the city then if she comes with us." Brainy added. Everyone did a double take, did Brainy just care about someone?

"Alright, I have no complaints so long as she does exactly as we say." Lighting Lad sighed. Tao nodded vigorously.

As they travelled through space, she was running through her head what possible episode it wasn't she heard Bouncy Boy cry out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, horror movies galore until we arrive." Wait Horror movies!? Uh oh the Fear Factory. This had always been one of her least favorite episodes because she always wondered what fear of her it would tap into. As everyone head began to prepare for movies she felt the need to tell them what lay ahead but as she went to tell she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to find Brainy standing there with a stern face.

"You said you knew us from you world through a TV show right? I'll wager you've seen this episode too?" Before she could answer he continued. "It would probably be wiser to just let things play out the way their supposed to. I know it's hard because you're afraid of how hurt we'll get but if we made it through before we'll do it again." It scared Tao how right Brainy had been but he was right, she could interfere but how much would she change for better…or worse.

As she had guessed, they landed on an "abandon" space station and had been treated as guest. It had happened again as they had sat around the table she had seen what looked like a golden screen beside Superman's head as "Mama's Chicken Noodle Soup", an image began to appear it showed a younger Clark Kent sitting up in his bed excited as his mother brought in a tray of food including soup. Quickly shaking her head the image had disappeared but had left her with a slight head ache.

"Are you alright, Tao?" Brainy asked concerned.

"Y..yea, I think I'm just a little light-headed. You know space travel is extremely different from anything I've done before."

"You should all spend the night; the storm doesn't seem to be letting up." Before anyone could protest they were shown to their rooms. Tao sat on her bed knowing it was only a matter of time before Bouncy Boy's cry in the dark would start a living nightmare.

Tao walked down the hall with Brainy and Superman, they were all that was left Bouncy Boy, Lighting Lad and Saturn Girl had all fallen to their nightmares. She looked at the pictures that lay on the walls. How many years had this been going on? She felt a pit in her stomach, she had made it this far maybe the being didn't care about her, was it wrong to think she was of no interest to him. Her headache wasn't making any of this easier as each of her friends their overpowering feelings of fear and nightmares pulled into her, during Lighting Lad's kidnap she was frozen stiff with memories of fear.

She had been so zoned out she hadn't realized Brainy had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry, Brainy, what were you saying?"

"Tao, I want you to be extremely careful with where were going next. I don't know what's going to happen or whose fear will see but we all need to be ready." Tao gave a shy nod, feeling if she nodded any harder her headache would worsen.

As the entered the room Tao already knew to stay out of it, this was Brainy's and Brainy's alone to fight. She placed a hand on Superman's shoulder as Brainy had begun to fight back.

"You're just going to stand here and let him be taken like the others."

"No, but Superman, how much help were we actually in those?" Superman could not argue, didn't mean he like it any more than she did. As the explosion happened and Superman rushed to grab Brainy, through the smoke Superman came carry brainy's body.

"Oh my god, Brainy!" She held him tightly after Superman had laid him down. Tao had totally toned out as Brainy's computerized version, after Superman had rushed off toward the computer center, Tao turned back to Brainy's body only to herself pale, she was now looking at the body of her younger sister Killian, her darker brown eyes bore into her own pale green.

"Why are you gone? Now, Hayato and me are mom and dad's attention, what if Dolan and Doyle can't get into University in 2 years? Why? Why are you not here?" Tao began to panic, she could feel herself hyperventilating, and she had to calm down. She closed her eyes focusing completely on releasing her bent up panic, when she reopened her eyes she felt something flowing through her and hands. She looked to her hands golden sand flowed from them.

"Wh...What the?" An explosion brought out of her thoughts. She saw her friends all race toward her and Brainy. Fearful of what this sand was she quickly backed away.

"He sacrificed himself.." Superman said holding back the tears.

"Ok *Yawn* Who's got his back up chip?" Bouncy asked. Tao had noticed a speck had landed on him and all of a sudden he was drowsy.

As they waited for Brainy's back up system to kick in, the others finally noticed how far back Tao was standing.

"Umm, Tao, why are you so far back and what is with the sand?"

"I don't know but I think it's what made Bouncy drowsy earlier." Tao wrapped her arms around herself.

Bouncy Boy tried to calm her down but did not really help.

"Come on Tao that's ridiclu…"

"Stay back!" Tao panicked and before she knew it, Bouncy Boy was laying asleep on the floor, having a very pleasant dream it seemed.

"I…I'm….I'm sorry!" Without another word she rushed to her room on the ship and locks the door. "I have to keep them safe from me; I don't know what's wrong with me!"

The others stood dumbfounded, Saturn Girl had of course checked bouncy boy and breathed a relieved sigh.

"He's just sleeping and by the smile on his face, I'd say a pretty pleasant dream." The others had let out the breath they had help in. All was quiet until….

"I leave you guys to watch her for 5 minutes and now she's locked herself in her room." Every quickly turned to a now wide awake Brainy. "Anyone want to tell me what happen?"

Tao's Journey of Understanding has just begun.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

** I know i keeps saying I'll update regularly but as it turns out being a college student while working. I'm gonna try hard to continue updating but it will be difficult do the fact next month i have three term papers and 4 finals i'll have to worry about. But i will try and have one more update before the end of the month and possible mid to late Novemeber depends how quick i can write my term papers.**

** Don't Grow up it's a Trap!**


End file.
